


Properly Stuffed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Neville100's prompt #344: Stuffing. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #344: Stuffing. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Properly Stuffed

~

“That was delicious, Mrs Weasley,” Neville said, pushing back from the table. “I’m stuffed.” 

Molly beamed. “I’m pleased you enjoyed it, dear.” Her eyes flicked to Charlie sitting beside him. “You’re always welcome. I consider you part of the family these days.” 

Neville blushed. “Thanks.” 

“Who’s for a walk?” asked Charlie, standing up. “Nev?” 

“Sure,” said Neville.

Once outside, Charlie took Neville’s hand. 

Neville glanced nervously towards the house. “You’re sure no one will mind?” he asked. 

Charlie grinned. “Mum just gave you her blessing. You’re another Weasley son now.” 

Neville beamed. “Brilliant. I like being part of the family.” 

~

“Here you are, dear,” said Molly once Neville and Charlie returned from their walk. She handed Neville a bag. “I packed some food for you to take home.” 

“Thanks, Mrs Weasley,” said Neville.

“Call me Molly.” Molly winked. “Something tells me we’ll be seeing a lot of you.” 

As they left the Burrow, Charlie drew Neville close. “You passed the test. I knew you would.” 

“Your family’s brilliant.” 

“And what about me?” murmured Charlie.

“You’re pretty great as well,” Neville chuckled. “So, are you coming back to mine tonight?” 

“Definitely.” Charlie winked. “After all, it’s my turn to stuff you.” 

~


End file.
